Seeing Is Believing
by Little A Granger
Summary: [Co-Written with NoEarlyBird]. The rumor on the streets is that Kai may not compete this year and this worries Tyson. So without thinking twice, he darts across Bey-City to Kai's apartment. He is desperate for an answer. But to his surprise, Tyson is greeted by the Blitzkrieg Boys and for some reason Kai is nowhere to be seen. [A comedy].


**Seeing is Believing .**

 **Chapter 1.  
Presented to you by: Little A Granger & NoEarlyBird**

"And this award goes to the most charitable team in Beyblade. The Blitzkrieg Boys!"

The four young men in dazzling suits then casually paced their way onto their stage to acknowledge the crowd whom were heavily applauding. It was slightly daunting to know that the cameras were zooming in to capture their every move. Not to forget that blinding spotlight that was glistening against their pale flesh.

The team clearly weren't standing in a Beyblade Stadium anymore. But that didn't prevent Bryan from waving enthusiastically to the world. He was simply having the time of his life right now! In fact, he was so inspired by the scenario that he began to question if he should divert into an acting career.

 _'Oh man, I could get used to this.'_ \- The Kuznetzov thought to himself whilst wriggling his eyebrows.

However, just as Tala reached out his hands to accept the award on behalf of the team, the host then directed his attention towards Kai to hand him the award. This obviously had taken Tala back a bit as he just stood there with a blank expression written all over his face.

"You are such an inspiration Mr Hiwatari. Congratulations." He spoke in a friendly gesture. "You and your team should be very proud of yourselves."

Kai rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

He seriously couldn't understand how a practical joke had got them into this position in the first place. One minute they were mocking the Hiwatari, then the next he is holding an award.

 **xXx**

And the unspoken question that lingered ...

How the hell did the boys end up there?!

Well…

 **xXx**

 _'In other news, the infamous Beyblade world champion Kai Hiwatari has been spotted to be walking in and out of hospital recently. Over the past up-coming weeks, rumours have been circulating that Mr Hiwatari's health has been deteriorating rapidly. In fact, many of his fans are even beginning to question if Mr Hiwatari will be entering the next upcoming event…'_

"What?" The blond American blinked as he lowered his mobile phone, "Tyson won't enter that tournament unless Kai does."

Without thinking twice, Max brought the mobile phone back to his view and he closed all the social media web-tabs. He then tapped his thumb against his contact book to bring up Tyson's phone number to text him.

 _'Yo dude. Have you heard the news? Kai is in and out of hospital. Do you know why?'_

Thousands of miles away, a dark-haired teen pulled his buzzing phone out of his pocket and hazel eyes read the message displayed.

"Hospital? Kai?" Tyson echoed.

He then replied in the text, _'Not a word. The old sour-puss hasn't replied to any of my texts in days. Not that that's unusual for Kai, but you've got me worried with that hospital stuff. You know what, I'll just drop by his place later. Or wait, I'll go now. I'll keep you posted!_ '

The reply came almost as soon as he'd hit 'send' - Max had very fast thumbs. _'Sounds swell dude. I'll pass the news on to Ray ;). He's currently trending in Asia for some reason.'_ While somewhere far away Max chuckled at that text and then brought up his search engine to read more about what his fellow teammate was up to.

Tyson just shook his head. That guy would be so lost without an internet connection! And why the heck was Ray trending in Asia? He lived a low profiled life within the mountains, didn't he! Tyson was so confused, especially knowing Ray the guy probably didn't even know that he was trending on the web...

But first things first: Kai!

Tyson began to make his way towards Kai's new apartment that, conveniently, wasn't too far away from the dojo. However, being the impatient guy that he was, Tyson began to jog and he soon he reached the apartment building.

Once outside the front door, he muttered the impatient phrase, "You better open up, Kai!" He rang the doorbell.

Nothing.

"Oh c'mon!"

He rang again. And again, and again, and again, until he heard the front door's locks begin to disarm.

Slowly the door opened to reveal a familiar, yet unexpected face – a certain red haired rival who wasn't registered to live at this address. However, that didn't stop Tala and his team from coming and going as they pleased, being that Kai was their 'brother from another mother'.

"Granger." Tala squinted whilst opening the door a little wider to let his teammates peek through the gap, "What do you want?"

"Err, I'm obviously here to see Kai - why else would I ring his doorbell? And I should be asking the same question. Why the heck are you here, answering Kai's door?"

"It's bingo night – obviously," Bryan drawled.

"Bingo night?" Tyson looked back and forth between Tala and Bryan, who'd casually rested his arm on his team captain's shoulder. Both of them carried the most perfect poker faces, so Tyson really didn't know if Bryan was serious about his response.

"Yea, Bryan just pulled out two fat ladies, the number 88." The Wolborg wielder loved to rile up the one guy who took away his title. But since they were 'decent friends', Tala felt generous enough to invite his 'other friend' in on the joke, "Kai, you have a guest. Do you want a full house?"

"You better not let them in and leave me outside the door, Kai." Tyson called past the two tall Russians that were still blocking the door. Finally, just as Tyson was about to make a fuss, the familiar 'Hn' sounded from inside the apartment.

Shooting triumphant looks to Tala and Bryan, Tyson pushed past them. The inside of the apartment was unusually messy, which Tyson accredited to the Blitzkrieg Boys' presence. He wondered why Kai didn't stop them from cluttering his place though. Maybe he'd come to the conclusion that it would be less effort to just clean up once they left…

"Hey man! So, Max called me up earlier because it was all over social media that you were seen at a Hospital and he-... Oh my god, Kai, what happened?" Tyson shrieked. He'd surrounded the couch Kai was sitting on, and suddenly it was clear to him why Kai's place was such a dump: it was because Kai couldn't see! A thick white bandage was wrapped around his head, covering both of his eyes.

"What the-... are you-... How-..." Tyson stammered.

'Kai ...blind?' - Tyson's whole world began to crumble.

"Urgh!" A loud grunt was then followed by the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. "I shouldn't have ate that kebab with you last night, Bryan…." The blond Russian then paused to observe the scene, "Wow, their captain has been out of hospital for 48 hours and his teammates have only just found out."

Did Spencer feel embarrassed? Nah.

Tala closed the front door and he walked into lounge to see Spencer standing in his way – blocking the view. He huffed heavily and tilted his neck to either side to unease the tension that was building up within his body.

"Kai has been out of hospital for 48 hours Tyson." The Blitzkrieg captain explained briefly before going into the kitchen to make himself (and Kai) a cup of coffee. But on the way, he would be stepping over the kebab and pizza wrappers that were plastered all over the floor. "You messy bastards."

Tyson's eyes darted back and forth between Kai's bandaged head, Spencer calmly massaging his stomach and Tala, cussing under his breath about his teammates' mess while sprinkling the countertop with ground coffee.

"I... err... um...this...what…"

Tyson's mind was spinning.

Kai finally spoke, "Tyson. Breath, sit and listen."


End file.
